What's Mine is Yours
by allyouneedis
Summary: Blaine was so turned on watching a guy like Puck take Kurt, but he loves that he's the only one who can really satisfy Kurt. A fill for the GKM. PWP, voyeurism, cuckolding, dirty talk


**Glee Kink Meme Prompt:**

_**Puck/Kurt (Blaine) - cuckolding, voyeurism, anal, sweet sex**_

_**(Anonymous)**_

_**(Jumping on the cuckolding bandwagon)**_

_**Blaine really wants to watch another guy fuck Kurt. Kurt wants to fulfill Blaine's fantasy, but Blaine doesn't want to risk opening their relationship (so no Sebastian or Dave) and neither of them want the physical risks of bringing in a stranger. Meanwhile, Puck just wants a hole to stick his dick in, no strings attached, since he's in a funk after the whole thing with Shelby. He drunkenly tells Blaine that Kurt's girly moans are hot, and all their problems are solved.**_

_**Puck fucks Kurt doggy-style (maybe with a blind-fold on, so he can pretend he's a girl?) Blaine watches Puck fuck his boyfriend hard and masturbates to it. Every once in a while he says something comforting/loving to Kurt (who we know doesn't like the idea of sex without an emotional component) or touches his face or kisses him.**_

_**Puck comes and rolls off Kurt (maybe leaves?) Blaine's already come too, but Kurt hasn't, since while Puck is hung, he doesn't know anything about hitting the prostate. Blaine gently fingers Kurt, kissing him and thanking him/telling him how hot it was/how good he was. Blaine was so turned on watching a guy like Puck fuck Kurt, but he loves that he's the only one who can really satisfy Kurt.**_

_**oOo  
><strong>_

**I wasn't really planning on writing this one, but it just kinda stuck, and the boys wouldn't leave me alone so I had to. One thing that isn't in the prompt that the boys demanded I write is dirty talk. Lots of dirty talk. So, hopefully that is okay with OP...  
><strong>

oOo

"Your turn."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably on Kurt's bed, his eyes shifting down and to the side. "I… I don't know…"

"Come on, Blaine," Kurt said, tilting Blaine's chin up with two fingers. "I just told you I want to tie you up, now it's your turn to share a fantasy. This was your idea in the first place."

"I know, but… well, I really don't think you'll like mine. You might get mad at me."

Kurt sighed and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriends lips tenderly. "I won't get mad at you. I can't promise I'll like it, but we agreed to hear each other out with no judgments. Please?"

Blaine ran his fingers through his curls and bit his lower lip, looking down to avoid eye contact. "I want to watch another guy fuck you."

It was completely silent for a few moments, then when Blaine couldn't take it anymore he risked glancing up to see Kurt's reaction. He didn't see the shock and outrage he was almost expecting. Instead, Kurt's head was cocked to the side, and he had a confused expression on his face. "That… that would do it for you? I don't understand. You _want_ me to cheat on you?"

"Well, I don't think it's considered cheating if I know about it and I'm watching. I believe the correct term is cuckolding."

"There's a term for it? For watching another guy have sex with your boyfriend."

"Forget about it, I shouldn't have mentioned it. I'll go stick the movie in." Blaine made to get off the bed, but Kurt stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

"Hang on a second." Kurt brought the wrist to his face and placed a kiss on Blaine's fingers. "I wasn't judging, love. I'm simply trying to understand."

"I… to be honest I don't really understand it myself. I suppose the idea should make me jealous, but I just think it would be really hot." Kurt could see Blaine's eyes smolder with his arousal. "Plus, you know about my thing for dirty talk, and yet I can't bring myself to say those things to you. Maybe… well, maybe this other guy could talk dirty to you…" Blaine quickly realized his mistake and assumption when Kurt's eyes went wide. "I mean, not that we have to do it, just if… well. Never mind. We don't have to—"

Kurt put his finger to Blaine's lips with a thoughtful look on his face. "I'll do it."

"What?"

"Yeah… I can do it if it's something you want."

"Look, I don't want you to feel like you have to do—"

"Blaine. I'm saying yes. I love you, I _want_ to do this for you." Blaine swooped in and kissed Kurt passionately, his tongue delving into Kurt's mouth with enthusiasm. Kurt pulled back, smiling. "Okay, so, who are we going to get to do this?" he asked, getting straight down to business.

"Umm… I really didn't think this far. I didn't think you'd agree to it."

"Well, who do we know that would want to do this? Sebastian's out," Kurt said quickly, "I can't stand that guy."

"No, I wouldn't want him either. And it can't be Dave. I think he thinks he's in love with you. Sorry, but whoever it is has to be in it just for the sex."

"I agree. But it can't be a stranger either. Too many risks."

"You're right. But who else do we know who would be willing to do this?" They both sat in silence for a moment, pondering their conundrum, but neither of them could come up with a plausible solution. "There's no one," Blaine finally said with a sigh. "That's fine though, I mean, just because it doesn't happen now doesn't mean it can't happen in the future, when we're living in New York and have a whole bunch of gay friends."

Kurt smiled like he always did when Blaine casually talked about their future together, and linked their fingers together. "Right."

"So," Blaine said a moment later, going back to Kurt's kink, "where are we going to get that rope?"

oOo

"I am a sex _shark_," Puck slurred. He tried to take another drink from his cup, and glared at it when he found it was magically empty again. "Does anyone know what that means?" All of New Directions was gathered in Rachel's basement in various stages of drunken revelry.

"Yes, Puck. If you don't have sex you die." Santana rolled her eyes, and pushed Puck onto the couch, where he landed right next to Kurt. "We've only heard it a million times," she snapped, before wandering off to find Brittany.

"Do you _know_ how long it's been since I've had sex?" Puck asked Kurt, bringing his face so close to Kurt's that his eyes crossed when he tried to look at him.

"No, Noah, and honestly I couldn't care less." Kurt was much more concerned with Blaine, sitting on the other side of him, sucking on his neck and stroking his thigh. He closed his eyes and sighed as Blaine slid his other hand up Kurt's neck and into his hair, tugging slightly.

"It's been, like, a _long_ time," Puck said dumbly, cocking his head to the side to glare at Blaine. "You guys probably have more sex than me."

"Probably," Kurt responded easily, running his hand through Blaine's hair and tugging back. Blaine's resulting growl sent vibrations through Kurt's neck, causing him to moan high and needy.

"That's hot," Puck whispered into Kurt's ear, and his eyes shot open. "You sound like a girl." Kurt wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel offended or not, so he didn't respond. "I just want to _fuck_ someone," Puck whined. "_Anyone_."

Blaine's lips slowed to a stop on Kurt's neck, and he slowly tilted his head up to look at Puck. "Anyone?"

Puck looked into Blaine's eyes meaningfully, and suddenly didn't seem quite as drunk as he was a second ago. "Anyone." Kurt looked down at Blaine, and they both knew they were sharing the same thought.

Kurt looked back at Puck and raised an eyebrow. "Blaine and I are going to Rachel's dads' bedroom now," he said quietly, so that nobody but Puck could hear. "In case anybody needs us for anything." He waited to make sure Puck understood the invitation, and when he nodded, Kurt stood up and took Blaine's hand, leading him away.

Blaine closed the bedroom door behind them, giggling, as Kurt pawed at his clothing. "Oh my god, I can't believe we are actually going to do this."

"Only if he shows up. Do you think he's going to show up?" Kurt was nervously excited as he started undressing Blaine.

"God, I hope so," Blaine mumbled, stealing a sloppy kiss from Kurt as he tried to undo Kurt's belt. "Shit, Puck is so… and he's going to… ungh." He backed Kurt up to the bed and they fell onto it, struggling to remove the last of their clothing. Suddenly Blaine's head shot up. "Lube. We need lube."

"That's why I picked this room, sweetie," Kurt said, extracting himself from under Blaine so he could crawl across the bed to the nightstand. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a half full bottle of good-quality lube.

"Genius," Blaine said kissing Kurt's forehead as he snatched the bottle from his hand. "Puck's not going to know the first thing about prepping you though, so I better get started."

"How romantic," Kurt teased, taking up a position on his hands and knees.

Blaine smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then coated his fingers with a good amount of lube. He slowly slid one finger into Kurt's entrance right away, and his other hand snaked around to the front of Kurt to stroke his cock in time with the thrust of his finger. Kurt moaned and arched his back, pressing his ass back into Blaine's hand. "Baby, this is gonna be so good," Blaine murmured, increasing the pace of his finger. "I can't wait to see Noah have his way with you." Kurt whined, indicating that he was ready for more, and Blaine slid his finger out, only to add a second one to it and slide them both back in. He continued to prep Kurt as they waited to see if the jock would show up.

When the knock on the door came, Blaine had three fingers inside of Kurt and was thrusting and twisting them at a fast pace. Kurt bit back his moan as Blaine slowed his pace, but kept his fingers inside Kurt, and called out, "Who is it?"

"Uh, it's Puck."

"Come on in, Puck."

The door opened, the mowhawked teen walked in, and the door closed again. He stood there uncertainly for a moment, then laughed with only a hint of nervousness. "I see you guys started without me." He took in the scene on the bed, and had to admit it was pretty hot. Hummel did have a nice ass after all, and with Blaine fingering his asshole, well it kinda reminded him of a few porno's he'd seen. "So, uh, what's the plan here?"

"I want to watch you fuck Kurt," Blaine explained simply.

"So you're not gonna be part of it? Just me and Kurt?" The teen grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, revealing his ripped torso.

"Yeah, I mean, if that's okay with you…" Blaine bit his lip and made no effort to hide how his eyes raked up and down Puck's body. Kurt looked over his shoulder, and gave Puck the same hungry look Blaine was giving him. Puck couldn't help if that turned him on more. He didn't care who it was, when someone found you hot, it was an ego boost.

"I could be down with that." Puck unbuckled his belt and slid his jeans and boxers down in one move and kicked them off. When he stood back up again Kurt let out another one of those sexy moans, and he grinned; he wasn't even hard yet. Blaine looked excited, but then a flicker of worry creased his brows at Puck's size.

"How much bigger do you get, Noah?" Before Puck could answer Blaine, he turned to Kurt. "Babe, are you sure you're okay with this?" As he talked he squirted some more lube on his fingers and inserted a fourth finger into Kurt's hole.

Kurt moaned, higher and longer, and Puck's member twitched against his leg as the blood started to rush there. "Yes, please..." Kurt whined, "I want it." He thrust his hips hard onto Blaine's fingers.

Well shit. Puck's hand automatically moved to his cock and he started stroking it as Kurt's needy whines made him hard. Blaine continued to finger Kurt's entrance to prepare him for Puck's huge cock, his eyes flickering constantly between being impressed, horny, and a still a little worried. "Blaine, god, I'm ready," Kurt moaned, "Noah, I want it, please."

Puck growled low and started to walk towards the bed, but Blaine stopped him. "Wait, shit, I forgot a condom. You need a condom."

"Got it covered, hobbit." Puck reached into the pocket of his pants on the floor and pulled out a foil package, which he promptly tore open and rolled the latex onto his impressive erection. "You think the Puckzilla goes anywhere without protection ever since that nasty lecture about STI's?" He made his way over to the bed and Blaine scrambled out of his way; Kurt whined at the loss of his fingers. "God, Kurt, you sound so fucking hot when you whine like that." He glanced over at Blaine standing beside the bed. "Sorry, is that okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine breathed, nodding eagerly, "I want you to talk dirty to him."

"I can do that," Puck grinned as he knelt behind Kurt, still not touching him. "Look at you, so eager for my cock."

"Noooaaah," Kurt cried.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you?" Puck asked, finally reaching out to run his hands over the smooth skin of Kurt's round ass. Between his high moans and feminine features, Puck could almost imagine he was about to fuck a girl.

"God, yes… I'm ready."

"Good." Puck lined himself up with Kurt's hole, but Blaine stopped him again.

"Hold on, you need lube."

"But the condom—"

"It's not enough, trust me. Here." He handed the bottle to Puck, who squeezed a good amount onto his palm and then rubbed it over his huge cock. Finally, Puck positioned himself at Kurt's entrance and slowly began to slide in. Three groans filled the room; Kurt from being filled more full than ever before, Puck from the hot, tight feeling of Kurt's ass, and Blaine from watching Kurt's rim stretch, seeing Puck's massive length and width disappear into his small, tight hole. Blaine's hand wrapped tight around his own cock and squeezed hard before stroking it firmly.

"Fuck, Hummel, you're so fucking tight," Puck growled as he fully sheathed his length in Kurt's ass. He paused for a moment to let them both adjust, then he started to slowly slide out, keeping a firm grip on Kurt's hips. "You're such a fucking tight little bitch, God, I love how you feel around my cock."

"Fuck," Blaine breathed. The talk was turning him on just as much as actually seeing it.

Kurt was slightly surprised at how much he was enjoying Puck's words. He had half-expected it to make him feel dirty and used, but it actually made him feel powerful, knowing that he was giving his top so much pleasure. "Noah, shit… more."

Puck pushed his length back into Kurt harder this time, and Kurt cried out his name. "Shit, I fucking love it when you scream my name. I'm going to make you scream it so loud that everyone will know how much you love my dick in your ass." He pulled out most of the way and thrust back in again, and Kurt cried out again, wordlessly.

The sight of Puck's burly, muscular body pounding into his boyfriend's tight, lithe frame was so much better than any porn flick Blaine had seen. He loved how into it they both were, and had a fleeting thought that he wished he had a video camera, so that he could get off to this any time he wanted. Blaine crawled up to the side of the bed, and Kurt looked over at him. "Kurt, baby, you're so hot," he murmured, stroking Kurt's face, slick with sweat. He kissed his lips softly, but Kurt forced the kiss into something rougher, deeper as Puck pounded into him again and again. Blaine pulled back, breathing hard and stroking his cock faster, and looked into Kurt's lust-blown eyes. "Honey, tell Noah how much you like it. Tell him how good it feels."

"No-Noah… so good. Ungh… you're so… so big inside me."

"That's right. You love being stuffed full of cock, don't you? You little cockslut, you love this."

Blaine watched Kurt carefully, to make sure he was okay with all of the talk, and when he was convinced he was he moved back a bit to watch from a better angle. His eyes raked over Kurt's smooth, pale skin, his perfect, round ass covered by Puck's large hands. He followed those hands up thickly muscled forearms and biceps, up to wide shoulders and a broad, well-defined chest. "Like what you see, Anderson?" Puck grinned at him cheekily as he continued to thrust into his boyfriend. "You like watching me fuck your boy, don't you. Watching my huge cock stretch his tight little asshole like you can't."

"Mmm, yes," Blaine moaned, fisting his throbbing cock with more force, sliding his thumb over the head. He was torn between watching Kurt's beautiful face slack with pleasure, watching Puck's dick thrust mercilessly into Kurt, or watching Puck's strong body, muscles rippling as he jerked his hips back and forth. The slapping of skin on skin echoed through the room, joined by Puck's occasional grunt, Kurt's breathy whines, and Blaine's low moans.

Blaine crawled up to Kurt's head again, touching his face, until Kurt took Blaine's fingers in his mouth and started sucking on the digits, the sensation tugging straight to his cock, as he continued to stroke it with his other hand. "God, baby, I love you so much." Kurt whined and continued to suck on Blaine's fingers, until Blaine pulled them out with an obscene pop, a trail of saliva following them out from Kurt's lips.

"Shit," Puck breathed, increasing the pace of his thrusting. "God damn it, Hummel, you dirty boy. Tell me whose cock fills you up."

"Yours… unh… No-o-ah-ah-ah," Kurt cried piercingly.

Blaine noticed when Puck's thrusts started stuttering and could tell he was close to coming, but he could also tell that Kurt was nowhere near close yet. Puck obviously wasn't going in at the right angle to stimulate Kurt's prostate, but it was too late.

"Fuck," Puck cried out, his fingers digging even harder into Kurt's soft flesh. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." With each curse came a thrust, deep and hard, as Puck climaxed.

"Holy shit." Blaine jerked himself through his own orgasm, spilling his sticky seed all over his hand and belly.

Kurt whined as Puck's softening cock slid out of him, then collapsed on his side. He was still painfully hard, and Puck noticed. "Shit, sorry dude. I've always been able to get a girl off." He looked confused, and like he felt bad.

"Don't worry about it, Noah. I got this. But thanks." Blaine crawled up onto the bed facing his boyfriend and kissed him deeply. "God, baby, that was so hot." He stroked Kurt's throbbing cock softly, and Kurt moaned and bucked into his hand.

Puck crawled off the bed and got dressed, then took one look back at the couple on the bed before he was about to walk out the door. "Uh, thanks guys. That was…" he shrugged a shoulder, "that was fucking awesome."

Blaine smiled up at him. "I know." Puck grinned and left the room.

"Blaine, please, fuck," Kurt whined, thrusting into Blaine's hand again.

"Shh, I got it, sweetheart," Blaine cooed, kissing his forehead as he slid his fingers down between Kurt's legs. He found Kurt's hole, gaping wide, and slid two fingers inside easily.

"God, baby, I-I need…"

"I know what you need, love." Blaine captured Kurt's lips in a sweet, tender kiss as his fingers gently brushed against Kurt's prostate. Kurt gasped and arched his back, then moaned low in his throat. "Kurt, you were so perfect tonight," Blaine whispered into his ear. "Thank you for doing this for me." He continued stroking Kurt's prostate, increasing the pressure.

"Mmm… glad—ah—glad to..."

Blaine pressed his fingers into Kurt firmly. "I love you, so, so much." He interrupted his words with soft pecks across Kurt's cheekbone.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out, writhing in Blaine's arms as he shot his load in thick lines painting his and Blaine's stomachs, mixing with Blaine's own drying cum. "Love-uh—love you too," he murmured.

"Noah may have had you, but I'm the only one who can make you come like that." Blaine couldn't help but feel a little smug at that.

"Mmm, because I'm yours?"

"Because you're mine."


End file.
